


The Woman Behind the Mother

by LadyAxisNeoluna



Series: Lovely Rain [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Androgyny, Crossdressing, F/M, Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-21
Updated: 2012-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-06 07:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAxisNeoluna/pseuds/LadyAxisNeoluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Canada had the unfortunate circumstance of dressing as a girl while visiting Iceland. Takes place between 'Lovely Rain' and 'A Blaze of Blue and Violet'. Mostly DenCan fluff and caring for a sick Iceland.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Woman Behind the Mother

'I still can't believe I'm doing this!' Canada mentally groaned, 'and at the worst times too!'  
  
Today, Canada has a free weekend where he managed to finish all his work. Usually he spends the time on his hobbies as well as with Iceland.  
  
'I just hope I don't confuse him. Alfred will pay for this…' Canada seethed.  
  
To elaborate, Canada was current wearing women’s clothing, really because he didn't have a choice. His brother America, for some reason or another tried to find him at home. The American had horrible timing to put it simply. It was because he caught Canada at the time he was doing laundry.  
  
Sounds like it wasn't a big deal right? Wrong. It was much more embarrassing since the American found his… unmentionables, women's unmentionables to be exact. Now this situation was very awkward since Canada was afraid of America finding his life kept secret.  
  
Fortunately (or unfortunately), America only assumed the unimportant parts of his brother's secret by thinking Canada had an odd cross-dressing fetish.  
  
And to put the proverbial icing on the cake, America thought it was a great idea that Canada should come out of the closet about his 'fetish', and thought it was best that his baby brother was more fearless with his quirks, no matter how odd they were.  
  
Canada of course flatly refused and crudely pushed the 'older' nation out of the house. But being the plucky guy America was, he actually sneaked in Canada's house while he was at work and stole all of his masculine clothing the day he was meeting Iceland!  
  
So now, Canada was stuck wearing a red plaid dress, under a black dress jacket, cream stockings, and black dress shoes. In short, he looked like a boarding school student while it was an Icelandic winter. Not that it really mattered to him since he was practically frost resistant and the Icelandic land being quite warm from the Gulf Stream.  
  
He caught his reflection in the store windows as he passed them, and he couldn't help but feel very self-conscious. He was lean than muscled, and had a figure that could fool anyone if he wore a tight, well-adjusted corset. His hair had grown pass his shoulders since he decided to just grow it out. He always looked so baby-faced and androgynous that he was afraid that someone thought he was a woman.  
  
'And I don't want anyone to think so still…' Canada hoped, walking steps from his friend's front door, 'Iceland I hope you don't think ill of me for dressing like this.'  
  
Canada put down his suitcase and pressed the doorbell. He crossed his arms habitually like he held Kumajirou but he decided to leave the bear back home.  
  
'Well this is it,' Canada worried and lightly held his breath.  
  
Denmark who was reading a newspaper turned his attention to the sound.  
  
"Huh, who can that be this early in the morning?" Denmark said to himself, but went ahead to answer the door. He unlocked and opened it to meet with an uncertain, lovely young lady. He noticed the slight pout of her lips, fair complexion, a healthy blush possibly caused by the morning chill.  
  
But what really floored him on his observation were the bright violet eyes. Unless someone was wearing contacts, it was rare for someone to have them.  
  
The Dane was the other person Canada didn't want to see in his state of dress and wanted to shrink away to nothing, but of course that would be a rude greeting.  
  
"Um…good morning Mathias," Canada greeted meekly. 'Why is fate cruel to me?'  
  
Denmark shook off his staring and smiled awkwardly, "Is…that you Matthew?"  
  
The Canadian shyly looked down, "Uh huh, it's me. I'm here to see Emil. We were going out today."  
  
"Oh" Denmark said unsure, "well…now's not the best time to visit him."  
  
Canada snapped up, and immediately became concerned, "why not? What happened to him?"  
  
"He's just ill today and staying in bed. He called me the day before if I can lay off work." Denmark knew it was rather serious if his son would ask him for help. He was a stubborn teenager that usually avoided it.  
  
"I see" Canada said simply, "well may I have your permission to stay here? I wish to help him."  
  
It was a really rude question since it would make it awkward to be a guest while the host is ill. But Canada's concern for the Icelander is greater than his need for courtesy at the news.  
  
"Well okay," Denmark stepped aside to let his guest pass, "make yourself at home."  
  
Canada entered the home putting his stuff by a wall, and removed his shoes to wear indoor slippers; it gave Denmark the chance to ask. "Any reason for the get up?" he said, closing the door.  
  
"My brother thought it would be funny for me to wear feminine clothing, so he somehow stole my entire wardrobe while I was out and left some dresses. The airport check with my passport was humiliating to say the least." Canada explained embarrassed, "oddly enough I had a harder time explaining that I was a man."  
  
"I can see that," Denmark chuckled, "you look effeminate enough to make guys re-think their preference."  
  
Canada had to smile at the thought and decided to tease the Dane, "is this coming from experience Mathias?"  
  
"I-I…well…um" Denmark faltered with an answer, only for Canada to stop him.  
  
"I'll just take that as a maybe," Canada excused for him with slight amusement, and made his way to the kitchen, "want any coffee? Tea?"

"I'm good for now," Denmark said still embarrassed but followed suit.  
  
Canada filled a kettle and turned on the stove. He reached up to the cupboards in search of a mug, "Has Iceland eaten yet?" he asked and pulled out one.  
  
"He hadn't, I checked if he was awake but he's still out cold, so I let him sleep in. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Well…" Canada started while browsing the refrigerator, "it wouldn't do for a sick person not to eat anything," he sighed when there were some ingredients missing to make vegetable soup from scratch. "I guess I'll just prepare canned soup for now and go to the market to restock."  
  
"Woah there," Denmark said and placed a hand to the shorter nation's shoulder, "you don't have to do all that stuff. I'm the one who's supposed to be looking after Emil and you would be doing too much as the guest."  
  
Canada just smiled softly and shook his head. He looked to the Dane with soft almost sad eyes. With his state of dress, he looked almost…motherly.  
  
"I insist Mathias," Canada said and gave a sad smile, "I may not be immediate family to him or you, but I've grown quite attached to him in such a way. I never like to stand by if I can do something to help."  
  
Denmark didn't say anything after since he didn't have a good counterpoint. He removed his hand from his guest's shoulder, "I won't stop you then."  
  
Unexpected for Denmark, Canada brighten his smile and dragged the Dane to the living room and sat him down with his newspaper.  
  
"Now, go ahead and relax for a while, we'll share the work with caring for a sick teenage boy" Canada jests.  
  
The water soon boiled and Canada used it to make rose tea for himself, the rest was used to dilute the soup if it became too thick. It didn't take too long to cook canned soup but Canada silently fretted that it wasn't healthy enough. So whatever vegetables that were left available were washed and added to make it to a stew.  
  
'Well this is starting to smell good but I should really air out the house,' Canada put the stove to a low heat opened a slight crack by the window and turned off the heating since the smell would waft around the house. He searched in one of the linen closets to find a thick blanket.  
  
"Mathias," Canada called as his walked to the living room, finding him "I hope you wouldn't mind using a blanket. I had to air the kitchen a bit."  
  
Denmark had long read all that interested him in paper and set it aside. He had been focused on the tapestry opposite of him. He took the heavy cloth and unfolded it, "I don't mind, and thank you."  
  
"You're very welcome," but before Canada could go back to the kitchen, Denmark caught his wrist.  
  
"Wait" Denmark asked causing the Canadian to double-check.  
  
"What's wrong?" Canada asked.  
  
Looking pass Canada, Denmark couldn't help but see the similarities. Looking back to the tapestry, it depicted a well-known tragedy of his mythology. A woman in mourning was Frigg; as she was guilty to the cause of death of her son Baldr. Frigg's image in the work was modelled after his late wife and he couldn't help but connect her to his acquaintance."  
  
'Could Matthew really be…no, it wouldn't be fair to Matthew if I keep seeing just their similarities…'  
  
'Are you starting to piece it all together Mathias?' Canada wondered.  
  
Without even looking back to the object in question, Canada asked his critic, "Did I do a good job with the tapestry?" He sat down beside the Dane.  
  
Denmark snapped out of his trance, "Pardon?"  
  
"The tapestry, I filled it out for Emil in one of my visits." Canada explained, "I…tried to capture the mood of your wife's original work in the mindset of a mother's love and pain." 'After all, anything done for love takes much sacrifice…'  
  
Canada draped the blanket over the Dane and sent another smile. "I don't think I can capture it like a mother can, but I can relate to loss."  
  
Looking back at it, he can tell all the care put into its detail, "I think you gave life to it. And not just the work itself, you really gave life to my son as well. He really appreciated what you've done for him."  
  
'Oh how ironic those words are…' Canada mused. "Thank you for thinking so Mathias."  
  
Denmark kissed the younger nation's forehead, "I should be thanking you."  
  
Canada ascended the stairs with the stew, as well a light green tea and some apples he would peel if Iceland wanted him to.  
  
But when he opened to door, he met with a disheartening sight. The Icelander was sweating and breathing shallowly, head stirring about. He was not just physical but in such psychical distress. His puffin was trying to wake him up, but to no avail.  
  
"Oh Emil," Canada quickly placed the tray of food on a table and sat by the boy's side. His felt the sweaty forehead for a fever and met with high temperatures.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong with him?" Mr. Puffin squawked irritated.  
  
"He's burning up," Canada muttered and rushed to get a wetted cold towel from the adjacent bathroom and patted his face and neck area cool. "Mr. Puffin, go get Mathias." The bird didn't argue and rush out of the room.  
  
"M-Mmm" the Icelander tried muttering in his sleep.  
  
"Shhh" Matthew tried to hush softly, "it's okay Emil, I'm here for you. It's all okay."  
  
Iceland didn’t know if the voice was in his mind from the fever, but it sounded too real to put aside, slowly, he tiredly tried to open his eyes. He saw a blur of a woman looming over him.  
  
"...M-Mama?" he said before his vision became clearer. Canada gave a soothing smile.  
  
"I might as well be, from how I worried over you," the relieved nation softly jest. He helped the boy prop himself up when Denmark suddenly barged in.  
  
"What's wrong? What happened?" the Dane called out frantic.  
  
"Emil was having a stressful fever," Canada explained, "I managed to help it just before you arrived."  
  
"Faðir, you're too loud," Iceland groaned.  
  
Iceland told Canada about trying to get better before his arrival and intend of cancelling; he was sorry for worrying him, and he tried to get better so they could spend time together. Canada really didn't mind helping him, so it was settled on his part. Iceland of course asked about his friend's state of dress, to receive a dejected explanation in return.  
  
Eventually, Iceland managed to eat all the stew and half the cup of tea. He didn't have the appetite for the apples but asked to leave one in case he was hungry.  
  
"Faðir, Matthew, can you both stay with me for another day?" Iceland requested. He was back down in fresh clothes and sheets free of sweat. It made him oddly serene with comfort.  
  
"Of course," Denmark gently kissed his son's forehead, "have a nice sleep now."  
  
Before long the two care takers stayed with the boy until he fell to a more sound rest. Mathias decided to leave to not disturb his son's sleep. Matthew stayed behind longer to give the Icelander a kiss on the cheek before going out of the room.  
  
'Sweet dreams our dear son,' Canada wished as she closed the door, 'we will always watch over you.'


End file.
